Talk:Hermes
I don't remember him wearing quite so many hats. Turtle Fan 05:16, 21 June 2007 (UTC) I do. He was the stop-gap god of the pantheon. TR 15:24, 21 June 2007 (UTC) Here we go, the winged shoes could be another magical object. Also Andromeda's magical mirror that she uses to vanquish Victoria and the Gorgons. ML4E (talk) 16:03, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Deletion I've marked M&S and TD for deletion. He's a character in the other two works, so those are good to go. But I think M&S and TD should go to the lit references page. The M&S one is interesting, but ultimately trivial. The reference in "The Daimon" is simply an act of prayer; by way of comparison, we don't list each and every time a character might have asked God for help. :I have nothing to add for M&S but want to point out that TD sub-section is inadequate. The main point that should be added is referenced in the first sentence of the Alkibiades sub-section: "... that he and his followers had desecrated hermai throughout the plois." A Herma is a post with a bust of Hermes on top and optional genitalia below. The charges and conviction in absentia led to his defection to Sparta in OTL (paragraph two here) but to a different outcome in TD. I had noticed this when I reviewed TD a while ago but it slipped my mind to act on it. ML4E (talk) 18:24, February 15, 2017 (UTC) And since the M&S reference is to Mercury, we should probably also create a Mercury redirect to the Hermes section. TR (talk) 17:54, February 14, 2017 (UTC) :The M&S section is helpful as it illustrates one of the ongoing conflicts of that world. Also, it seems (as far as we know) that Mercury is on the money in that TL. Contrary to popular belief, he was never on US money in OTL.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 19:19, February 14, 2017 (UTC) ::If that were a crucial plot point (US worships Mercury now for reasons), I'd be inclined to agree. Instead, it's just sort of a minor detail that gives almost no insight into the workings of that TL. HT just decided to have fun with a pun. Nothing special there. TR (talk) 19:42, February 14, 2017 (UTC) :::It's not a pun, it's just an observation that neo-Confederates don't react allergically to a picture of a Roman god like they do to Abraham Lincoln. That, plus there wasn't really a Mercury dime in OTL, provide, I think, a small but relevant bit of culture that helps define that TL.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 19:49, February 14, 2017 (UTC) ::::You are right, it is not a pun. And you are wrong, there was such a dime. TR (talk) 19:54, February 14, 2017 (UTC) :::::The OTL dime did not feature Mercury, but had a female figure who resembled him. As far as we know, the M&S dime really did feature Mercury.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 19:57, February 14, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Michaels thinks of the image as the god. However, in OTL, people generally made the same mistake, assuming it Mercury and not Liberty. Hence the nickname for the dime. HT may have even made that mistake himself. So we should not just assume it's literally Mercury. ::::::Further, assuming for the sake of argument that it is literally Mercury and not Liberty: what substantial thing does it tell us about that TL? That they prefer fast messengers to liberty? If HT were more prone to symbolism, you'd be on to something, but this level of subtlety is not his thing. TR (talk) 20:11, February 14, 2017 (UTC) :::::::I've been thinking over this matter, and I still think the M&S bit is worthy to keep. HT might have simply misidentified the face on the OTL coin, but it helps rather than hurts the story, adding an additional level of absurdity. The in-universe anecdote about the coin is just so bizarre that I think it perfectly illustrates that the story is an especially out-there AH. As for The Daimon, the jury is still out on that one, as there seems to be more to the matter of Hermes than what is written so far in the stub.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 20:51, October 27, 2017 (UTC)